


A Night Out

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, Girl Penis, Slapping, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Alex asks Tobin to go to a bar with her and some of the other ladies on the team. Alex gets jealous when Tobin decides to dance with Megan, instead of Alex. This is what happens when Alex gets jealous. Enjoy! Girl Penis, don't like, don't read. Told entirely in Tobin's POV, so yeah, enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some slapping of the face in the chapter. Warning! Don't read if that upsets you. Thanks!

**02/27/2018 8:39 PM**

     “Hey Tobin.”

“Yeah Alex.”

“A bunch of us are going to Henry’s, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us.”

“Um sure, just give me a second to change and I’ll be ready.”

“Ok.” Alex says. I get out of bed and make my way over to my bag. I strip down to my boxer briefs and sports bra and open my bag. I grab a pair of cargo shorts, a T-shirt, and my favorite snapback, and get dressed. After putting on a pair of socks and tennis shoes, I grab my cell phone and wallet and shove everything into my pockets.

“Ok, I think I’m ready.”

“You look great.” Alex says.

“Thanks.” I mumble as I feel the blush creep up my cheeks. After Alex finishes getting ready, she grabs her purse and we head for the door.

“Wait.” I say.

“What? Did you forget something?” Alex asks. I walk back over to my bag and open the pocket on the side. I grab a condom and close the pocket.

“Seriously?”

“What? You never know, I may get lucky tonight, and I need to be prepared for when that happens.”

“Well, at least you play safe.” Alex says.

“Damn straight. I don’t need any STD’s or baby Tobin’s running around right now.”

Alex just laughs and shakes her head. We exit the room and head for the elevator, where our party is waiting for us.

“Harry! I thought I was going to have to come and knock down you guys’ door!” Harry yells.

“Are you drunk Harry?” I ask Harry.

“Little bit.” She says as she wraps an arm around me.

“Sorry. We’re late, because Tobin had to grab a condom.” Alex says. Everyone starts laughing.

“Dude!” I yell.  

“At least you plan on getting laid. I haven’t gotten laid in over a week.” Hope says.

“And who’s fault is that?” Carli asks her wife.

“Mine.” Hope mumbles. Everyone laughs again. A little over a week ago, Hope called Carli a swollen polar bear, and it seams like Carli still hasn’t forgiven her. To be fair, Carli had just gotten hit in the arm with a soccer ball, so her arm was a bit swollen.

“Exactly, and you know I’m good at holding out, so…”

“But babyyyyyyyy.” Hope whines. I just chuckle as our group climbs onto two separate elevators. Alex, Allie, Moe, Kling, Carli, Hope and I on one elevator, and Ash, Ali, Christen, Kelley, Julie, Becky, and Pinoe on the other elevator.

“No Hope. No sex for two weeks. You’ve already made it almost ten full days without sex, you can make it another four.”

“No, I can’t.” Hope says.

“Yes, you can.” Carli says. She gives Hope a kiss, that Hope tries to deepen; but Carli quickly pulls away and says…

“Be nice.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Really? Am I now? That’s another week babe.”

“What? No, no, no, no, no. You can’t do that to me.”

“I can, and I just did.” The doors open, and we step off the elevator and into the lobby.

“Baby.” Hope whines again.

“What happened?” Pinoe asks me. I quickly fill the other elevator group in on what transpired in the ride down to the lobby.

“Oh shit. That sucks for Hope.” Ash says. Everyone agrees. We climb into our Lyft’s and head to the bar.

Once at the bar, we order drinks and start dancing.

Megan quickly decides she wants to dance with me, so after downing part of my beer, I set it on one of the table’s we grabbed when we got here and start dancing with her.

Some old, generic rap song is blasting over the speakers and Megan quickly turns, so her ass is pressed against my crotch, and starts grinding on me.

We dance like this for a solid 30 minutes.

“Jesus.” She mumbles. She turns and leans in and I meet her the rest of the way and our lips meet. We make out for a few seconds before pulling away from each other and bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Oh god. No offense, you’re a great kisser, and I’m definitely turned on right now; but I could never sleep with you.” I say.

Megan just laughs and shakes her head.

“I could never sleep with you either. You’re like, my sister, that I just kissed. That’s weird. Gross. Ew.” The both of us just laugh.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and before I can even say one word to Alex, she slaps me, hard.

“Awwwww, Jesus. What the fuck was that for?”

“Fuck you Tobin!” Alex yells.

“What? Alex…why…why the fuck did you just slap me? What did I do?”

“I have done everything I can, to, to show you how I feel recently, and instead of dancing with me, instead of kissing me, you go and dance with Megan, you go and kiss Megan…” Before Alex can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

“How was I supposed to know that you had feelings for me?”

“I’ve all but thrown myself on your cock Tobin! Did I need to do that? Do you want me to do that? Because it looks like your ready to go. I guess Megan can turn you on; but…” It’s my turn to slap Alex.

“That’s enough!” Carli yells. She grabs my arm and Alex’s wrist and drags us outside.

“You two are going to stay out here until you’ve figured this out. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Alex and I say in unison.

“Good.” Carli makes her way inside.

“What do you want from me Alex?”

“You God damn it. All I want, is you.”

“Honestly Alex, I had no idea that you had feelings for me. If I did, I never would have kissed Megan. You know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose…I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I know…I’m sorry too. For slapping you, and yelling at you, and telling the whole bar that you have a penis.”

“It’s ok. I’m kind of confident about all this.” She just rolls her eyes at me.

“I’m sorry too. For slapping you…I…I never want to hurt you like that, or in any way, ever again. If you give me a chance, I want to wake up next to you, and go to sleep next to you, and spend the rest of my life proving to you that I’m a good girlfriend, and maybe, when the time is right, wife.”

“You…you want to be my wife?”

“Well, not right now. I mean, I don’t have a ring for you or anything; but eventually I would like to marry you, have children with you, maybe even a dog or two.” I shrug.

“I want that too.” Alex says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” I take a step forward and place my hands on Alex’s hips. She places her hands on my shoulders.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask.

“Yes.” Alex whispers. Our lips meet, and kissing Alex is way better than kissing Megan. Her lips are softer, and taste kind of like whiskey. She deepens the kiss and we stand there, in the middle of the side walk, making out, for a good solid two or three minutes. I pull away and grab her hand.

“Come with me.” I say.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to the hotel. I want to make love to you.”

“Fuck.” Alex mumbles. I smile and hail us a cab. One pulls up to the curb and I open the door for Alex. She climbs into the cab and we take the cab back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, I pay the driver and give her a generous tip, open the door, step out of the cab, and help Alex out as well.

We head up to our room and once inside, Alex pushes me against the door and kisses me, hard. She pulls at my shirt and I lift my arms, so she can take it off. She tosses it on the floor and starts working on the button of my cargo shorts. Once she gets that undone, she yanks the zipper down and pulls my shorts down to my ankles. I kick them away from us and let out a groan as Alex gently palms my erection through my boxer briefs.

“Jesus Alex.” I mumble. She gets to her feet and kisses me, running her tongue over my bottom lip, seeking entrance, which I grant her. As we continue to make out, I grab the hem of her shirt and pull. Alex gets the hint and lifts her arms. We break the kiss, so I can remove her shirt and toss it on the floor.

“I love you.” Alex whispers. I look into her eyes and see nothing but the truth in that statement.

“I love you too.” I whisper back.

“No, I mean like, I really, really love you Tobin. Like…” Before Alex can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

“I really love you too Alex. I have for a while. I think it took you slapping me earlier to knock some sense into me.” She rolls her eyes at my lame ass attempt at a joke and kisses me.

“You’re a dork.”

“Yeah; but I’m your dork.”

“You better be.”

“Where were we?”

“I think you were about to make love to me.”

“Oh right…” I press our lips together, pouring every emotion, everything I feel for Alex into the kiss.

“Oh wow.” Alex mumbles a minute or so later.

“Yeah.” I mumble. The next kiss is a lot more heated.

We finish removing each other’s clothing and move to the bed. I gently lay Alex on the bed and position myself between her legs.

“Crap.” I mumble.

“What…what’s wrong?”

I get off the bed and grab the condom I put in my pocket earlier. I walk back to the bed and set the condom down next to Alex.

“Oh…good…good idea.” I smile and nod.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just…just nervous.”

“Why? It’s just me Alex.” I say.

“I…I know. It’s…it’s not that. It’s just…it’s been a while since I’ve been penetrated by um…by anything larger than fingers.”

“Oh…oh…ok. Um…well…I’m definitely going to take my time with you first. I’m not going to just, put the condom on and go to town on you, if that’s what you were afraid of.”

“I um…I kind of was, yes.”

“Oh, geez Alex. God no. I was going to go down on you, if that’s ok with you? I mean, if you’re not comfortable at all, we can just stop right now, and we can cuddle and talk, or watch TV or something. I mean, I don’t want you to think that we must do something just because we’re both naked right now, and I’m hard. I mean…” I take a deep breath.

“Just because I’m turned on right now, doesn’t mean we have to do anything. I don’t want you to feel obligated to…to give me a blow job, or a hand job, or even make love to me…I want this to be about you as well. I want you to feel 100 percent about this. If you’re not comfortable at any time, just tell me, and we can stop, okay?”

“Wow! Uh…yeah. You’re…you’re really something Tobin Heath. I am comfortable, just nervous.”

“Okay. Is it okay if I go down on you? And use my fingers on you?”

“Yes. God yes.” I nod and press our lips together. We slowly make out for a few seconds, then I pull away, so I can start kissing my way down Alex’s body. I gently bite down on her neck and she lets out a moan. I start sucking on the spot I just bit.

“Tobin!” Alex yells. She runs her hands up and down my back before grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling. She pulls me into a kiss, her right hand gently playing with my left breast. She rolls my nipple between her fingers and gently pulls at it.

“Fuck.” I mumble as I break the kiss. I let Alex play with my breasts for a couple more minutes, before deciding that she’s had her fun and taking her right nipple into my mouth.

“Jesus fuck.” Alex groans. I pay special attention to each nipple, before slowly kissing my way down to Alex’s swollen womanhood. I run my tongue through her, before taking her clit into my mouth.

“Oh Tobin. Oh fuck. Don’t stop. Oh god…fuck…that…that feels so good. Don’t stop!” Alex yells. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“What the hell?” I mumble as I lift my head from Alex’s very wet, very swollen pussy.

“What was that?” Alex asks me.

“I don’t know.”

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“It’s the damn headboard of the bed next door, slamming against the wall.” I say.

“Holy shit. I wonder who’s getting their brains fucked out.” Alex says. I just laugh. I’m about to go back to what I was doing, when…

“Oh, fuck Em! That feels so good baby. Don’t stop.” Mal says.

“Oh shit.” I whisper.

“Mal and Em? Since when?” Alex asks me. I shrug and proceed to go back to what I was doing. Alex and I quickly forget about what’s going on next door, as I take her clit back into my mouth and gently push one finger inside of her.

“Oh shit. That feels so good. Don’t’ stop.” Alex whispers. After a few seconds, I gently add another finger and start moving them in and out, while also preparing her the best I can for my cock.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

“Oh, fuck Tobin. Oh fuck. I’m cumming. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alex yells. She cums, hard. I help her ride it out, then wipe my face with the back of my hand and grab the condom.

“Are you okay?”

“Jesus…god yes. That was, fuck.” I just chuckle and open the condom.

“Are you ready for round number two? Or…” Before I can finish my sentence, Alex interrupts me.

“Fuck yes.” Alex says. I pinch the tip of the condom and roll it onto my hard cock.

“Bend you knees.” I say. Alex bends her knees and I prop myself up on my right elbow and grab my cock with my left hand. I position the tip of my cock at Alex’s opening and gently push forward until I’m all the way inside of her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. There wasn’t any.

“You…fuck…you okay?”

“Yeah…fuck…yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” I ask. Alex nods and pulls me into a kiss. I break the kiss and pull out a bit and thrust back into Alex.

“God Tobin…it’s fuck…it’s okay. You’re…you’re not going to hurt me. Move baby.” I just nod and pick up the pace. I pull out, until just the tip of my cock remains inside of Alex, then I thrust back into her and the both of us let out a moan.

“God Alex…fuck…you’re so tight baby.”

“You’re…you’re so thick, so good. Don’t stop Tobin. Fuck, don’t stop.” I set a fast, relentless pace.

Minutes later…

“I’m close.” I whisper.

“Me too.” Alex whispers. I start gently rubbing Alex’s clit with my left thumb.

“Tobin…I’m…fuck…I’m gonna cum. Fuck!” Alex yells. She bites my shoulder and I let out a gasp, gripping the mattress, as I try my best to help Alex ride out her orgasm. I give one last, sharp thrust of my hips and let out a groan as I empty my seed into the condom.

“Fuck.” I whisper seconds later.

“God Tobin…that was…fuck.”

“Agreed.” I give Alex a kiss before pulling out of her slightly and grabbing the base of the condom. I pull out the rest of the way and get off the bed.

I check the condom for holes, there isn’t any, and throw the condom into the trash.

“I’ll be right back.” I mumble.

“I’ll be here.” Alex says. I just laugh as I make my way into the bathroom.

I go pee, wash my hands, grab a washcloth, get it nice and warm and wring it out well, before exiting the bathroom and making my way back to my bed.

I tap the inside of Alex’s right thigh and she smiles at me as she opens her legs for me.

“Again?” She says.

“I thought we were done for the night.” I just chuckle and shake my head.

“You’re funny.” I say. I take the washcloth and I start gently cleaning Alex.

“Ooooooo, that feels good.” I smile, stop for a second to kiss Alex, before continuing to clean Alex’s pussy. Once I’m done, I wipe my penis and testicles clean, and throw the washcloth towards the bathroom.

I lay down next to Alex and we get comfortable and settle down.

“Love you.” Alex mumbles.

“Love you too. So much.” Alex smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the jaw. She pulls the covers over us and we talk for a good hour or so before falling asleep.


	2. Insecurities and Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, full of lots of insecurities and doubt, on Tobin's part. Alex does her hardest to prove to Tobin that's she's worth it, that they're worth it. Christen bashing as well. I'm sorry; but I just don't like Christen, at all. Thanks for reading. You're the best.

“Damn Emily! It sounded like you and Mal were going to come through the wall last night.” Alex teases. Emily and Mal blush. Emily bites her lip before saying…

“Yeah, we Um…we had a pretty good time last night. Right babe?” Emily asks Mal. Mal just chuckles and shakes her head.

“You think? But we weren’t the only ones that had a good time last night, were we?” Mal asks Alex and I. We turn the corner towards the conference room, where we have breakfast, lunch, and all our meetings.

“Yeah, Tobin and I had a lot of fun last night. A lot of fun.” Alex says. The four of us share a laugh as Emily opens the door for the conference room and we step inside and set our bags down in the corner and get in line for breakfast.

“So.” I say.

“Are you two together?” I ask Mal and Emily. They smile and nod.

“Congratulations.” I say.

“Yes, congratulations.” Alex says.

“Thanks. What about you two? Are Talex officially a thing?” Emily asks Alex and I.

“I hope so.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks me.

“I just mean, we didn’t exactly put a label on it last night.”

“We didn’t?”

“Well, no. Did we?” I ask Alex.

“Well, you said you wanted to be my girlfriend, and eventually my wife, so…”

“I…I did say that I wanted to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I’m a good girlfriend…so…so what does that mean? Does that mean I’m your girlfriend?”

“You really are my oblivious dork, aren’t you?” Alex presses our lips together several times.

“Yes Tobin…you’re my girlfriend, and I’m yours.” I smile at that. We kiss again, and I break the kiss seconds later to whisper…

“I really do love you.”

“I really love you too.” Alex says.

“Ahhhhhh, that was so cute.” Mal says. I blush and hide my head in Alex’s neck.

“That was pretty cute Harry.”

“Shut up Harry.” I mumble.

Seconds later, Hope and Carli get in line behind Mal and Emily.

“Someone’s happy.” I say to Hope.

“Yeah, Carli caved last night, and we finally made love for the first time in ten days. Eleven days? I don’t know. I lost count.”

“Really Carli? What happened to that extra week you tacked on?” Alex asks Carli. Carli just chuckles and shakes her head.

“I may have had one to many glasses of wine at the bar last night and caved as soon as we got back to the hotel. Plus, it’s hard to deny Hope anything, when she’s got her hand down your pants and her lips glued to your neck.”

“Gross.” Mal mumbles. Carli and Hope laugh.

“Like you have room to talk baby Mal. I see quite a few hickeys on your neck.” Hope says. Mal’s right hand shoots to her neck.

“Baby.” She whines.

“You said they weren’t noticeable.”

“No.” Emily says.

“I said they were barely noticeable. There’s a difference.” Mal pouts.

“Well, obviously they’re noticeable if Hope can see them.” Mal says angrily.

“Are you mad at me?” Emily asks Mal.

“No. I have no reason to be upset. I left several hickeys on your body, so…”

“Several?” Emily says.

“I’m covered.” Emily lifts her top and sure enough, there are several hickeys covering her upper half.

“Holy shit Emily. That’s a lot of Hickeys.” Harry says.

“I know!”

“I may have gone a little overboard last night; but can you blame me? I have never…Um…been with someone born like you before. I got excited.” Mal says. Emily and I were both born intersex.

“I’d say. Your guys’ bed was slamming against the wall pretty damn hard last night.” I say.

“That was all Mal. She told me to fuck her harder. I thought I was going to get a cramp.”

“You thought you were going to get a cramp? What about me? You had me nearly bent in half, with my toes nearly touching the pillow…” Before Mal can finish her sentence, Harry interrupts her.

“Wow Mal…you’re really flexible. I think if Kelley tried to bend me in half like that, I’d need ice baths for a week.” Everyone in line starts laughing.

“I did try to bend you in half like that once, and you ended up screaming in pain.” Kelley says.

“Oh yeah, I remember that. We had to get Dawn, and she gave me like, an hour-long massage, because I had a pulled groin.”

“Wow Harry.” I say.

“I know, right?”

“I was embarrassed. The whole room smelled like sex, and Kelley had a bulge in her pants, because she was still wearing the strap-on she had been using on me.” Harry says.

“You were in a lot of pain…what did you want me to do? Take it off? That would have taken to much time, so I left it on and put pants on over it.”

“Dawn didn’t believe me for a second, when I told her I got hurt while trying to hop into bed.” Harry says.

“Dawn is really good at telling when someone is lying.” Carli says.

“Yeah she is.” I say. Everyone nods in agreement. We grab food, silverware, napkins and drinks and take a seat at the table.

“Damn Alex! What did Tobin do to your neck?” Ash asks Alex.

Alex glares at me and I shrug.

“Just kidding! It’s not that bad. I’ve seen worse. Like that monstrosity on Carli’s neck. Good lord.” Ash says. Carli just shrugs and goes back to eating.

Conversation quickly shifts to practice and our upcoming game on Thursday.

“Do I have the start in goal? Or does Hope?”

“Beats me.” Hope says.

“I think you do Ash.” I say.

“Are you sure?” Ash asks me.

“I think so. Wait, yeah…you do have the start in goal. Hope started against Argentina last week, so that means you get the start to kick off the She Believes Cup.” I say.

“Oh right, okay. We play so many games in a year, it’s easy to lose track of who gets the start, and when.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Harry says.

“I think it’s me, Lindsey, Allie and Tobin in the midfield. Ali, Kelley, Julie and Emily on the back line, and Alex and Mal are our forwards.” Megan says.

“You are 100 percent correct Megan.” Coach says. Megan pumps her fist as we share a laugh.

“Nice job dude.” Crystal says as she bumps fists with Megan.

“Thanks.” Megan says.

I lean into Alex, so I can whisper into her ear.

“I want to take you on a date tonight.”

“Yeah?” She whispers back.

“Yeah. I made us a reservation at Martini. It’s a fancy, modern, Italian restaurant here in town.”

“So, I’ll have to get dressed up for our date?”

“Well yeah…I mean, you don’t have to wear a dress or anything. Just…” Alex interrupts me with a kiss, then another one.

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered.” I can feel myself blush.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“What time is the reservation?”

“Uhhhhh, 6:30.” I say.

“Okay. So, we should probably be ready by six then?” Alex asks me.

“Uhh, yes. That sounds good.”

“Perfect. I’m looking forward to our date.”

“Me too.” I give Alex a kiss and go back to breakfast.

After breakfast, we throw away our trash, grab our bags and head down to the lobby.

“After practice, you ladies are free for the rest of the day.” Coach says.

I smile and give Alex’s hand a squeeze. She smiles at me.

We get on the bus and head to the stadium. Once there, we get off the bus and head for the locker room.

I find my locker and start getting ready. I strip down to my sports bra and grab my compression shorts. I put the compression shorts on and grab my Nutty Buddy. I place the Nutty Buddy where it needs to go and grab my practice shorts.

The Nutty Buddy is the best athletic cup on the market. It’s anatomically correct, and the best cup I’ve ever owned. Emily uses a Nutty Buddy as well.

After putting my practice shorts on, I grab a long sleeved under shirt, put that on, then put on my practice jersey.

I take a seat, put on a pair of socks, tuck my shin guards into the socks, and put on my boots. After tying my boots, I put my stuff into my bag and walk over to Alex.

“Hey.” Alex says.

“Hey.” I say. I give Alex a kiss and take a seat on the floor.

“Comfy?” She asks.

“Totally.” I say. She just chuckles and goes back to getting ready for practice.

After the both of us are ready, we head out to the field for practice.

We run two laps, stretch and warm up with a couple of drills. After the drills are over, Hope and Ash head off with Graeme, our goalkeeper coach, and the rest of us split up into three groups, midfielders, forwards, and defenders.

We do drills, get a drink of water and break up into two teams for a scrimmage. The teams are based on our normal starting rotations, so Alex and I are on the same team.

Roughly ten minutes into the scrimmage, Becky accidentally hits me in the nuts during a corner kick.

I bend over and grab my cup with my left hand.

“Shit Tobin, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Becky asks me.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m good. I’m fine.” I say.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah Becky, I’m good.” I say. I stand up straight and take a deep breath. I give Dawn a thumbs up, and she nods.

“I just hit you in the nuts. How are you okay?” I chuckle and shake my head.

“I’m wearing a cup.”

“Still.” Becky says.

“Really Becky, I’m okay. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright, let’s get back to the scrimmage then.” I say. Everyone nods, and we go back to scrimmaging. Alex smiles at me and I smile back.

Roughly 15 minutes later, Alex gets open in the box, and I send a perfect cross to her. She settles it with her left foot and scoots it past Hope for a goal. She points at me and I point at her. The both of us have smiles on our faces.

Jill blows her whistle three times, signaling the end of our scrimmage.

“Nice job ladies. Great cross Tobin. Nice shot Alex. Great work everyone. Let’s stretch, hydrate, shower, and head back to the hotel.”

I plop down in between Ash and Alex and start stretching.

Alex leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Love you.” Alex mumbles.

“Love you too.” I say.

“You two, are absolutely adorable.” Ali says.

“Thanks.” I say.

“Thank you.” Alex says.

“Is everything still working down there?” Alex whispers as she gestures towards my crotch.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just wanted to make sure, you know, for tonight.” Alex says.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, everything’s working great. Promise.” Alex chuckles and kisses my nose.

“You’re so cute Tobin Powell Heath.”

“You’re even cuter Alexandra Patricia Morgan.” Alex makes a face and pulls away from me.

“What? I like your full name.” I say.

“It just, sounds weird coming out of your mouth.”

“Sorry.”

Alex gives me a kiss and says…

“It’s okay…” Before she can finish her sentence, Dawn interrupts her.

“Less kissing, more stretching.”

“Sorry.” Alex and I mumble in unison. Dawn smiles and winks at us and we smile back.

After we’re done stretching and drinking our drinks, we grab our stuff and head to the locker room.

I take a quick shower, dry off, get dressed and put everything into my bag. I zip my bag and throw it over my shoulder.

I walk over to Alex and ask her if she’s ready. She is, so I interlace our hands and we exit the locker room and start walking towards the bus.

We exit the building and a group of fans are waiting for us. Alex lets go of my hand and walks over to the first fan that wants her autograph.

A feeling of doubt washes over me. _Why did she let go of my hand? Is she ashamed of me? I know we haven’t discussed telling the fans about us; but I would think she would at least hold my hand in public._ So many thoughts start racing through my head. Before I know it, tears are running down my face. I drop my bag and run back inside.

I crash into someone, sending the both of us to the floor.

“Jesus Tobin. Why the rush?” Kling asks me. I quickly get to my feet and mumble a quick apology, before taking off in the direction of the locker room. I throw open the door and rush to the bathroom.

“Tobin, sweetie, are you okay?” Hope asks me. I shake my head no.

“What’s wrong?” Carli asks me.

“I’m just, kind of freaking out right now.” I say as I splash some cool water on my face.

“Why? What happened?” Hope asks.

“We…we were holding hands, then…then she let go of my hand as soon as we got outside. I don’t know if it’s because she…she is ashamed of me and doesn’t want the fans to know that we’re together, or…or she just let go of my hand so…so she could sign autographs for…for the fans.” I say.

“Oh sweetie, she’s not ashamed of you. Do you see the way you two look at each other? You two are perfect for each other and are meant to be together.” Hope says. Carli nods in agreement.

“It’s true Tobin. The way you and Alex look at each other…I was surprised you didn’t get together sooner. It’s obvious to not only me, the team; but also, the fans, that you two have a thing for each other. I’ve been shipping Talex for years and was extremely happy this morning when I found out you two finally got together.” Carli says.

“Yeah, so she probably just let go of your hand, so she could sign for the fans. I’m sure she’s not ashamed of you and would love to hold your hand in public.” Hope says. I nod and splash some more cool water on my face. I shut the water off and dry my face with a couple paper towels.

“You’re…you’re probably right. I just…hate the feeling of doubt that hit me as soon as she let go of my hand. Like, everything was fine, then bam! Doubt.” I say.

“Hey…don’t be so hard on yourself. You should have seen me when Carli and I first got together. I was a big ball of doubt rolled up in a 25-year old’s body.” Hope says.

“I wasn’t much better. I had to constantly reassure Hope that everything was okay; but I also had my doubts. Like, am I good enough for Hope? Will her family like me…” Before Carli can finish her sentence, Hope interrupts her.

“That wasn’t much of a problem, for either one of us.”

“Sadly, you’re right; but Hope and I started off extremely rocky, like a lot of relationships do. We’re great now; but we definitely didn’t start off that way.”

“That’s the truth. You and Alex and perfect for each other. You just…you need to sit down and talk about your insecurities, your doubts, what you ultimately want out of the relationship, because if you don’t want the same thing, it’s not going to work.”

“You’re…fuck, you’re right. Thanks guys, for everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Hope says.

“Don’t mention it.” Carli says.

The three of us exit the locker room and make our way outside.

“Where’s my bag?” I ask Carli and Hope.

“No idea.” Carli says. Hope shrugs.

“Are you looking for this?” Alex asks. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and hands me my bag.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” I mumble.

“Everything okay?” Alex asks me.

“Um, no. Can we talk when we get back to the hotel?”

“Sure. Did I do something to upset you? Because Kling said that you ran her over and that you looked really upset, like you were crying.”

“I…I would appreciate it if we talked about this back at the hotel, okay?”

“Okay sure, no problem.” Alex gets on the bus and I take a deep breath and release it.

I walk over to the fans that are still gathered and sign for everyone that wants my autograph. After the last autograph is signed, and the last selfie is taken, I climb onto the bus and take a seat next to Alex. I tuck my bag under the seat in front of me.

“Seriously Tobin, why are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?”

“You’re not going to wait until we get back to the hotel, are you?”

“Just answer me damn it! What did I do?”

“I…I got upset when you let go of my hand as soon as we got outside. A bunch of negative thoughts started going through my head. Like, why would she let go of my hand? Is she ashamed of me?”

“Tobin.” Alex says.

“I know we haven’t discussed telling the fans about us; but I…I would think you would at least hold my hand in public, and…and we could deal with whatever the fans have to say about us, together. And…and I started thinking, that you…you are ashamed of me. I mean, why else would you let go of my hand as soon as we got outside? Then…then Carli and Hope found me and reminded me of how stupid I was being, that you and I are meant to be together, that Talex is meant to be together. Carli said that she’s been shipping Talex for years, and that everyone can see how much we belong together. I’m…” Alex silences me with a kiss. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip, seeking entrance, which I grant her. We kiss for a few seconds, until Alex pulls away and gently runs her thumb over my cheek.

“I love you Tobin. I’m not ashamed of you, and it upsets me that you’re so upset right now. I…I wasn’t even thinking when I let go of your hand earlier. I…I just saw the fans, let go of your hand, so I could sign autographs for them, and wasn’t even thinking about how that might affect you. I’m sorry for upsetting you, and I really hope we can move past this, because I really do love you, and want a future with you. I’m sorry.”

“God Alex, I love you too. I’m sorry for letting my own insecurities and doubt rule my thoughts the last few minutes. I’ve just…I’ve been in a few relationships where…where I’ve been used for…for sex, and…”

“And you thought what? That I’m using you for sex?” Alex sounds extremely hurt by the words that are coming out of my mouth right now; but I need to tell her what I was thinking earlier.

“I…fuck Alex. You know what happened after…after things ended between Christen and I. I was a mess. She destroyed me. Called me all kinds of names. Said she was only using me for sex. That I was nothing more than a quick fuck. That I had a small dick…” Before I can finish my sentence, Christen interrupts me.

“How many times do I have to apologize Tobin? For fucks sake.” Christen says.

“Shut up Christen.” Alex says.

“Excuse you. What the fuck did you just say?” Christen stands up and takes three steps towards Alex. Hope stands up and places herself in-between Christen and Alex and me.

“Sit down Christen. Now.” Hope says. Christen glares at Alex and I and takes her seat.

“Why don’t you guys finish your conversation back at the hotel.” Hope says to Alex and me. I nod and so does Alex.

When we get back to the hotel, I grab my bag and stand up. Alex interlaces our hands and gives my hand a kiss. I smile at her and kiss her jaw. Seconds later, we exit the bus, and I can’t help the smile that appears when Alex doesn’t let go of my hand, even as we approach a group of fans.

“Hey. Nice jersey.” I say to a young lady who has Alex’s jersey on.

“Thanks. I’ve been trying to talk my momma into buying me your jersey as well. You and Alex are my favorites.” She says.

“Are you coming to our game tomorrow?” I ask her. She hands me a pen and a picture of me.

“Yes. We have good seats. Right momma?” Her mother smiles and nods.

“Well, if you yell really loud for me after the game, I’ll come find you and give you my jersey. I’ll even autograph it for you. How does that sound?”

“Oh my god. Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

“Wow! Thank you so much Tobin! You’re amazing.” I smile and hand her back the picture I signed, as well as the pen she gave me.

Alex and I switch places and I start signing for an older woman.

“Hey. Are you coming to our game tomorrow?” I ask her.

“I’ll be there. I’ve been a fan of the USWNT since they won the World Cup in 1999.”

“Wow. I was 11 when they won the World Cup. I think that was the time I really fell in love with football.” I say. She smiles at me and I smile back.

“Are you and Tobin together?” I hear the girl that I just finished signing for, ask Alex.

“Yes, we are.” Alex says.

“Wow, that’s really cool. Did you know that she said she would give me her jersey after the game tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I heard. She’s cool like that. Totally the reason why I’m dating her.” Alex says. The girl just smiles, and Alex smiles back.

After we finish signing for everyone, we head inside and up to our rooms. Once inside our room, I push Alex against the door and claim her lips. I pull her shirt over her head and toss it on the floor.

“What…what about our conversation? I thought we needed to finish it.”

“We…we do; but I need you right now. God Alex, I’m an idiot. Everything you said and did outside, made me fall for you all over again. I love you so much, and I’m so, so sorry for being an idiot…”

“You’re not an idiot Tobin. Christen…she’s the idiot. She broke you. Made you believe you were worthless, and…fuck, I…I thought I had slowly put the pieces back together; but it’s clear I still have work to do, and I promise to spend the next, week, month, year, five years, ten years, putting your heart back together, and mending the wounds Christen created. I love you Tobin, and I’m not going anywhere, okay? As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here.”

“Wow! Fuck Alex…that was beautiful. I’ll have you as long as you’ll have me. I love you so much and thank you for being patient and understanding. You’re amazing, and I’m so glad I have you in my life.” Alex kisses me, hard. She pulls away a few seconds later to yank my shirt over my head and toss it on the floor. She removes my bra as well and throws it on the floor, with the rest of our clothing. I take her bra off and drop it on the ground and grab Alex’s hand and walk us over to my bed. I kiss her and slowly run my hands up and down her back, before sliding them into her pants and pulling them down to her knees. She helps me remove them the rest of the way, then she pulls down my pants and boxer briefs and I let out a gasp as my hard cock hits the cool air.

“Can I ride you?” Alex asks me.

“Yes. God yes.” Alex chuckles and shoves me onto the bed. I scoot up and prop myself up on my elbows. Alex takes her underwear off and tosses them at me. They hit me in the face and I let out a surprised gasp.

“Alex!” I say.

She laughs. I toss the underwear on the floor and bite my lip as Alex’s sexy ass walks over to my bag.

“Where do you keep the condoms?”

“In the pocket on the side.” Alex opens the pocket and grabs a condom and walks back to the bed. She quickly straddles me and gets to work on opening the condom.

“I can tell you’ve never open a condom before.” I say. She snorts.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. One, you never open a condom with your teeth. Go get another one, please.” She hands me the one she tried to open with her teeth, and I throw it into the trash.

She grabs another one and straddles me again.

“Okay. I’ve got it this time.” Alex says. I just chuckle.

“Are you sure?” She rolls her eyes at me.

“Yes.” She opens it, this time with her fingers, and tosses the wrapper on the floor.  

“Okay, now pinch the tip and…oh yeah, that’s it.” I mumble as Alex rolls the condom onto my hard cock.

“There, I did it.” Alex says excitedly.

“Good job.” I say. She chuckles. I help her position the tip of my cock at her opening and she takes a deep breath, before slowly lowering herself onto my cock.

“Oh fuck.” Alex whispers.

“You…you okay?” I mumble. Alex nods and starts rocking back and forth.

“Jesus god Tobin. Feels, fuck. Feels so good.” Alex places her hands on my abs and starts rocking faster.

“God Alex. You feel so good baby. Come here.” I pull her in for a kiss, and she bites my lip and claims my lips again. We make out for a solid minute, then Alex goes back to rocking back and forth.

After a few minutes of rocking back and forth, Alex starts bouncing up and down, and god, does it feel good.

“Jesus Alex. Don’t stop baby. You feel so good. Fuck me.” I say. She just chuckles and continues to bounce up and down on my hard cock.

 A couple of minutes later, Alex gets tired and stops moving. She lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her and flip us.

“Jesus. Wow. That’s hard work. I was so close too.”

“Me…me too. Maybe next time my love.” I say. I press our lips together and thrust back into Alex. She moans against my lips and I pull away and rest my head on her shoulder, as I start thrusting in and out of her.

“Jesus Christ baby. I’m close. Don’t stop.” Alex mumbles. I nip at a hickey I left last night, then start sucking on the spot.

“Jesus fuck Tobin. Not another one.”

“You like it.” She pulls me in for a kiss, and I smile against her lips.

“Love you.” I say.

“Love you too. So much.” Alex whispers. A tear slides down my face and I quickly wipe it away.

“Oh babe. Why are you crying? Are you okay?” I just smile and nod.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…fuck…yeah I’m fine.” I swipe my thumb over Alex’s clit and she bites my shoulder, again, as she cums, hard. I help her ride it out the best I can, before thrusting one more time, and cumming with a groan.

Seconds later, I pull out of Alex, take the condom off, check it for holes, there isn’t any, and toss it in the trash. I pick up the wrapper that Alex threw on the floor earlier, and toss that in the trash as well.  

“Come here.” Alex says. I climb into bed and lay my head on her shoulder.

We spend the next half an hour finishing our conversation from earlier. At the end of our conversation, I’m left feeling a lot better about our relationship, and I think Alex is too. I can’t wait for our date tonight.  


End file.
